A cupboard is used for storage, for example, a clothes cupboard, a kitchen cupboard and a shoes cupboard. A cupboard is usually equipped with a door. People can open the door to take articles out, and close the door for preventing articles inside the cupboard from humidification, and hiding the articles so as to have a good appearance.
However some inconveniences may be encountered while using a cupboard, for example:                1. When the door is configured as a horizontal slide door, there are usually two slide doors, i.e. a left door and a right door. The left door can be pushed to right side, so that articles can thus be taken out from left side of the cupboard, or the right door can be pushed to the left side, so that articles can thus be taken out from the right side of the cupboard. However it is impossible to place a big article into a center of cupboard unless both the left and right doors are removed.                    When the door is configured as a swing door, people can place a big article into the center of cabinet, but the door must require a certain space for opening. However in a small space, the door may open at a small or limited angle, thus causing difficulty to take out/put in articles in the cupboard.                        2. Some doors may be difficult to open, for example, if the door is heavy and needs a great strength to open the door.        
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cupboard door closer which overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door closer for a vertically moveable door having a powered transmission to assist in opening and closing of the door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorized, door opener for a cupboard door.